


Of full moons and threats of Natural disasters

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: When the day met the night [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Realism, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: “Hm, what’s on your mind, Eita..?”Even when he does not need the air, his lungs continue to function on ingrained reflex, and Semi’s breath catches at the whispered words, so close to him.“You,” he answers quietly, easily. Honestly.or, the one where they go on a date and things may or may not go according to plan.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita
Series: When the day met the night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Of full moons and threats of Natural disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).



> HI AJA HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Okay! So! I've been working on this for... a while now, and I just really hope you like it.
> 
> NOTES! the two mentioned plants are [epipremnum aureum (devil's ivy)](https://buzzardreptile.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/Epipremnum-Aureum.jpg) and [kalanchoe blossfeldiana (florist kalanchoe)](https://www.jacques-briant.fr/10020-large_default/kalanchoe-blossfeldiana-calandiva-rouge.jpg), both are hardy plants that can do well in shadier environments... :) 
> 
> Without further ado, I offer you the third instalment of this series

Work as of late has been both very hectic and overwhelming, and Semi would not mind so much if he were working alongside a certain lovely script supervisor with eyes of gold. 

As it is though, Semi is _not_ working on the same team as Konoha, and this only serves to make everything that much more unbearable, especially when his beloved is under so much duress with deadlines fast approaching and the higher ups looming over them with threats of last-minute budget cuts. 

Perhaps a little of his recent ire has a small correlation to the fact that the full moon is upon them, but Semi refuses to acknowledge this and instead derives a certain amusement from catching sight of Komi’s grumpy face in the corridors. 

This has also had the double effect of aiding to quell his - apparently unfounded - concern over his other half’s well-being, as he’s been told time and time again that Komi is not as dangerous as Semi thinks when transformed, and that Konoha is more than capable of handling himself should the need arise. 

Semi would argue that as incredible as Konoha is, he’s seen angry werewolves first-hand and isn’t sure much could actually survive them. 

_“Hey.”_

Almost tripping over his own two feet as the voice suddenly appears in the back of his mind, Semi whirls around, surprising the people behind him, unable to quite bring himself to worry about this as his eyes seek the owner of the voice, catching him sitting down on the other side of the room as the head of staff drones on about schedules and time crunches and overlaps. 

Konoha is looking at the woman, paying not a single mind to Semi, but the quirk of his lips lets him know that Konoha is aware of the vampire’s reaction. 

A little desperately, he hopes Konoha hadn’t just been listening to his thoughts, and awkwardly answers with a _“Hello,”_ of his own. 

_“Oh? What were you just thinking about that you don’t want me to find out?”_ the teasing confirms that no, Konoha is not aware of his thoughts, and he rapidly tries to stop them from resurfacing, glad when a chuckle reverberates in his head, warm like a spring day, and the voice returns. 

_“Well, it’s fine, it’s not like I don’t know you have strange thoughts about me. I actually wanted to ask if you were free after work?”_

Unable to stop himself from looking over at Konoha again briefly, Semi nods a little before pausing and thinking, perhaps a little too eagerly, _“Yes.”_

_“Great!”_ the chirp is loud and cheerful and Semi feels warm all over, wrapped in a blanket under a clear autumn sky, _“What do you say to dinner and maybe a walk in a park somewhere?”_

Semi freezes. Blinks, has so many questions and answers, fighting each other for attention as excitement and apprehension bubbles through him, prompting that warm laughter to ring through his mind once more. 

_“It’s the weekend, we can stay out however long we want, full moon or not,”_ Konoha’s voice reminds, appeasing and gentle.

It helps Semi rearrange his giddy thoughts in order to project the loudest _“YES!”_ he can manage. 

Somewhere on the other side of the room, Konoha has an impromptu coughing fit that Semi is quite convinced is an attempt at muffling laughter. 

Not for the first time in his existence, Semi is rather glad he cannot blush. 

-

The day feels so long from then onwards. Semi doesn’t even get to catch a glimpse of Konoha for the rest of the day, the man not making an appearance during lunch, so Semi had chosen to skip the cafeteria, as he’s wont to do whenever he has no good reason (cf: Konoha) to be there, seeing no point on pretending to eat the indigestible cafeteria food. 

It’s a quite ironic that time has momentarily slowed for someone such as himself, Semi muses as he follows directions for the camera angles, over two thousand years and by now time has become a little lost to him, but now that he has something to look forward to… Well. 

A thought occurs to him moments later that Semi feels a fool for having overlooked, straightening and pulling his portable cellular device from out of his pocket - it’s sleek and modern and Semi still sees no appeal in having the technology, but he’s aware he would stick out like a sore thumb were he to use something more practical - and opens his LINE conversation with the creature that occupies most if not all of his thoughts as of late. 

**< My dearest Konoha,  
You earlier proposed dinner and a walk. However, we did not iron out details of when or where you would like for us to reunite. I am daring to suppose that you had a place and time in mind when you sent out your offer.  
I would like to inform you in advance that any time or place is acceptable for me.  
Sincerely, Eita. **

Hitting the send button, Semi pockets the device, very much ready to be taunted for his ‘outdated’ messaging style. It is not his fault he’s still struggling to adapt to modern times. It is what happens after all, when one has removed themselves from society for several decades. 

Admittedly, this is the hardest time Semi has had so far of re-acclimating himself to life among humans, but he has yet to be found out, and people seem to find him ‘quirky’ and interesting, which he has learned can be taken several different ways. 

There’s a tinkering laugh that sounds like spring waterfalls resonating in his head, and Semi knows Konoha has just read his message. 

This, he knows, is one of the ways to interpret his ‘quirkiness’, and Semi finds he rather enjoys making Konoha laugh and smile, taking great pleasure in seeing him display any manner of positive emotions in his regard. Of course, this fact has had the dual effect of making it a challenge for Semi to muster any desire to continue adapting to the current times. 

With a buzz reminiscent of an angry bee, Semi’s cellular device vibrates several times in his pocket, and with a quick glance at the set, he determines that he has time to read the response Konoha has written him.  
**  
> you’re so cute when you text…  
> anyways, I was thinking we’d each go home and change and I’d pick you up from your place and we can go for food or coffee from there  
> oh, and when are you gonna start using my name instead of calling me Konoha?  
> you call me ‘dearly beloved’ and yet can’t use my name?  
> cute <3  
> sincerely, Akinori, your boyfriend ;)  
**  
There is no helping the half-disgruntled half-amused huff that leaves Semi, and he starts typing a response, knowing he has the time to idle around as the director and lead actor start bickering.  
**  
< My beloved,  
That is perfectly acceptable to me, do you not need the address of my residence?  
And I deem that using your name in a message conversation such as this one would be unsuitable, so I shall refrain, tease as much as you desire, I will not bend on this. Not today.  
Sincerly, Eita.  
**  
Now, Semi is perfectly aware that Konoha could have simply invaded his thoughts and had this conversation in the confines of his mind, but he suspects Konoha enjoys these virtual conversations very much. Especially when more laughter resonates through him and warms him from the inside out, and not a second later, another bout of messages has his cellular device poorly imitating a bee.  
**  
> you’re too cute I swear  
> you have a plant at home?  
> if yes, what is it?  
**  
Unable to keep his eyebrow from raising inquisitively, Semi is quick to send a reply, wondering if his better half is about to show off a little. The mere thought has excitement flooding him.  
**  
< I do, in fact, own a house plant. Two if you would like specifics. A red kalanchoe blossfeldiana as well as an epipremnum aureum.  
**  
There, look at him, skipping the basic polite opening and closings of written exchange! The tinkering laugh is quieter now, and something that feels a little like pride and teasing brushes his mind. Semi can’t find it in himself to be offended at the idea of Konoha possibly laughing at his expense.  
**  
> oh yes, speak Latin to me Eita  
**  
How daring! Semi is not sure Konoha possibly means what he thinks (hopes) he means with the message, but he shall gladly speak more Latin to him, thinks he would thoroughly enjoy whispering it against a warm pulse. But this is _hardly_ the time for such a raunchy exchange of words. 

Not another message comes through and Semi deems that Konoha must either have all the information he needs or has returned to work, and it looks like he too, is about to return to his duties, if the argument winding down in front of him is any indication. 

Just before he pockets his phone, it vibrates one last time.  
**  
> okay found you. Nice place ;) I’ll pick you up at seven.  
**  
Semi tries not to think too hard about everything that message contains. 

He does not do a very good job of it, if he must be quite honest. 

\- 

Semi is at an impasse. 

Having returned home, he now stands in front of his wardrobe, questioning what to wear. 

Surely, he could don his more luscious garments, but he is unsure of what place it is Konoha has the intention of bringing them to. His beloved had also mentioned a digestive stroll, so he should most likely choose something comfortable and suitable for the outdoors in September. 

His contemplation is broken by a knock to his front door, followed by that lovely voice that feels like a warm spring meadow blooming inside his mind. 

_“Hey, can I come in?”_

Semi is answering in the positive before he even has time to think about it, panic rushing through him but a second later as he whirls to look at the time, feeling terrible for not being punctual. 

The time stares back at him innocently, reading half past six, and Semi only relaxes minutely at this fact, turning in order to unlock his front door and let Konoha inside his abode. 

Apparently though, there is no need for that, as Konoha is already in the hall when Semi arrives, shoes neatly left by the entrance and currently looking around with obvious curiosity. 

It is clear as day, here in Semi’s shaded dwelling, that Konoha _glows_.

There’s a discreet ethereal light covering his skin in the prettiest of sheens, as if he embodies light, captured it and made it his own. 

Or perhaps, Semi thinks more realistically, light has chosen him as it’s bearer, bringing life and warmth everywhere he goes. 

For as much as Semi dislikes too much brightness, especially in his own lodgings, he finds he does not mind the gentle glow of warmth that Konoha brings with him, lighting up the space and feeling more like home than any other building Semi has ever claimed ownership of. 

“Hm, what’s on your mind, Eita..?” 

Even when he does not need the air, his lungs continue to function on ingrained reflex, and Semi’s breath catches at the whispered words, so close to him. 

“You,” he answers quietly, easily. Honestly. 

A chuckle reverberates around them, out loud this time instead of stuck in the confines of his mind, warming his living room with the sound, bringing spring to a place that lives in perpetual shadow as the world outside creeps into autumn. 

Konoha does not answer that, perhaps taking mercy on Semi’s jumbled mind, and instead waltzes past him like a loving summer breeze that cools sweat ridden skin. 

“You really do have a lovely place,” he says, stroking one of the leaves on Semi’s epipremnum aureum that takes up most of the wall of his living room, “and very happy plants too… They fit well here.” 

The irony is not lost on Semi - devil’s ivy… blood red flowers, they’d indeed seemed fitting - though he does feel rather proud when Konoha compliments not only his home, but also his plants. 

“Thank you, my love. Would I be correct in presuming they were the ones to guide you to me?” he wonders, watching as Konoha nods, a fond smile painted across his features as the ivy curls into his touch and wraps around his finger, not unlike a cat. 

“Mhm,” Konoha hums in response, and Semi cannot help but puzzle over just _how_ that had worked. 

“Do they… talk to you?” he questions, highly intrigued, all previous concerns over his wardrobe completely forgotten in the face of discovering something new about his beloved. 

Disentangling himself carefully from the ivy, Konoha chuckles, quiet and fond, warm like a patch of grass under the spring sun, “Not exactly,” is his answer, and Semi approaches him at last, looks at the devil’s ivy he has had for many a years now, curiosity piqued. 

Konoha, seemingly understanding what Semi is wondering - Semi doubts he has peaked inside his mind, as Konoha has assured him he stays out of his head as much as possible, unless it’s to communicate - hums again and moves to the kitchen, where the kalanchoe sits on the counter, and starts talking once more, voice akin to a sun-warmed river. 

“They don’t understand words, not really,” he starts, and the kalanchoe immediately perks up and seems to look at the owner of the voice, “but they do understand intent,” Konoha explains, smiling and holding his hand out to the plant that bristles happily. 

If the epipremnum was akin to a cat, his kalanchoe is definitely a dog. 

The comparison rouses amusement in Semi, who watches intently as the red of the kalanchoe’s flowers seems to brighten, looking more like freshly spilled blood than ever before. 

“And the way they react to you?” Semi can’t help but ask, momentarily losing his train of thought as Konoha looks up and at him, gold eyes sparkling like rippling rivers. 

“Think of it as children seeing their grandparents,” he quips, visibly tickled at the unexpected metaphor, “I spoil them and shower them in love and too much food, so of course they’re happy to see me.” 

The idea of Konoha as a kind old man who dotes on his grandchildren is both amusing and endearing, and Semi makes no effort in holding back his wide smile at the thought. 

Silence surrounds them - or, as much silence as Semi ever gets with his sensitive ears - and Semi lets his eyes move from his kalanchoe to Konoha, who is smiling softly at the plant, ethereal and beautiful. 

Realising he’s staring, Semi clears his throat and looks away when those all-seeing gold eyes move to him. 

“Are you not changing? Not that I mind what you’re wearing, I just thought you might want to wear something else,” Konoha says, and Semi tenses, eyes going wide as he remembers his previous dilemma. 

“That is- well- I had intended to change, and was in the process of doing so, but then you arrived and I found myself distracted. Not that that is an issue of course, it’s always a pleasure to be distracted by you-” Semi’s rambling is cut short as a finger presses to his lips, Konoha now right up in his space, eyes putting galaxies to shame while a beautiful smile blooms upon his features, and all of Semi’s thought process grinds to a halt as his lungs forget to function yet again. 

“As cute as you are when you ramble, how about you actually go do what you were doing before I oh so rudely interrupted?” Konoha murmurs, mirth clear in his voice, lips pulled into the prettiest of smirks. 

Semi _would_ say something about Konoha not being rude, but his beloved cuts him off by leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Go,” is whispered in his ear, as quiet as a gentle night breeze, low and goose-bump inducing, and all Semi can do in return is nod dumbly before turning on his heel and returning to his room in a trance-like state. 

-

Half an hour later, Semi is changed into his favourite black jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt with a wide collar, sleeveless leather jacket with it’s fluffy collar finishing the look. Konoha had taken one look at him and smiled in that way he does when Semi has done something that is a little strange or outdated for the current times and he thinks it’s cute. 

Semi counts it as a victory.

Currently they’re walking towards their destination (or so Semi assumes, Konoha not having given any details yet) and it occurs to him that this is the first time that he and Konoha have truly taken a stroll together out in the open. Unbidden, Semi tries looking at their feet, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“So, where are we heading?” he queries, watching the side-walk carefully. 

Konoha lets out a hum that Semi can’t resist glancing up at, watching his beautiful features soften before he returns his attentive gaze to the ground around them. 

“Well, I know food isn’t quite as interesting to you, but I need sustenance, and I found this place that apparently has lots of coffee flavoured dishes, so I thought it would be a nice compromise,” Konoha explains, and if Semi relishes in the richness of his voice more than he ever has that of coffee, Konoha doesn’t need to know. Not until the next time he invades his mind that is. 

“That is considerate of you my love, thank you, I appreciate it,” Semi answers with feeling, highly endeared at the thought that Konoha had gone seeking for places where they could dine together without rousing suspicion. He takes the time to look up at Konoha long enough to momentarily lock with those stunning gold eyes before he looks back down, intrigued. 

It’s then that Konoha’s steps halt, and Semi makes it two paces further before stopping himself in turn, turning around and briefly glancing at the sidewalk behind Konoha before looking at him directly, reading amusement in the stars of his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Konoha asks, amused lilt washing over Semi like a warm summer rain shower, tugging him back to the present without dousing him. 

“Well,” Semi starts, suddenly feeling mildly abashed, but his curiosity wins out - and not at all because he knows Konoha can just peek into his mind if he wants answers and he _really_ does not want this beautiful creature in his thoughts right now, not if he doesn’t want to be subjected to copious teasing and possibly some awkwardness, “I have the memory of a movie I watched once.” 

Konoha arches a golden brow and crosses his arms, head tilting as he silently requests that Semi continue. 

“I was curious, my love,” Semi starts, confident at first before he starts stumbling, “If you… well. I was trying to see if your footsteps would, how should I phrase it? Invigorate the wildlife around you.” 

The silence around them is stunned, and Semi finds himself perhaps a little embarrassed as his words catch up to him. Thankfully, he still cannot blush, so Konoha at least does not have that pleasure. 

Semi however, has the utmost horror of watching Konoha’s shoulders shake as the other curls in on himself, and Semi fears he has finally overstepped and angered the one being he would give his life for, all two thousand years of himself, take them and turn them into ash for this being. 

But then Konoha is throwing his head back and letting out a loud laugh, one that resonates around them and fills Semi with so much warmth he can do nothing but stand there, watching in awe as Konoha turns the cooling air of September into a warm summer’s day, an almost scorching heat brushing his cheeks and enveloping him. 

It takes a moment, several in fact; of Konoha pausing to catch his breath, looking at Semi and dissolving into quiet snickers again, hiding his laughter behind his hand as his shoulders shake, but Konoha finally pulls himself together enough to grin at Semi. 

“No, I don’t,” Konoha answers at last, a little breathless, and Semi himself is just as breathless but for an entirely different reason, his world momentarily narrowed down to the creature before him, sparkling like a playful river under the clear summer sky, alluring and teasing him into it’s depths.

“Okay…” is all Semi can muster, standing there for a moment longer as Konoha resumes their stroll, passing Semi and bumping their shoulders together playfully. 

Just as he’s about to turn around to follow, Semi catches sight of green and a grin overtakes his face, tugging at his cheeks almost painfully. 

Turning on his feet, Semi jogs the few paces it takes to catch up with his beloved, leaving behind the blossoming balconies and bright grass peaking through the side-walk where Konoha had just stood. 

-

“I refuse to accept that restaurant is not vampire owned, not with those dishes,” Semi utters for the umpteenth time, much to Konoha’s apparent amusement, if the twinkle in his eyes is anything to go by. 

“Mhm, the staff were all human though,” Konoha repeats patiently, coming to a halt in front of the park they’re passing by, looking through the locked gates in quiet contemplation, his calm and poised demeanour a contrast to Semi’s own riled up state. 

Semi lets out a petulant little huff, knowing the reason for the intensity of his mood is due to the full moon shining above them, but still not quite able to keep his emotions under check for the knowledge. 

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes in an attempt to cool down, Semi releases all the unnecessary air in his lungs after a moment, opening his eyes and finding his head to be a little cooler. He looks up to Konoha so that they can resume their nightly stroll and blinks at the sight that greets him. 

Konoha is no longer on the same side of the gate as he is, looking at him through the iron bars, gold eyes shining mischievously in the darkness, the previously faint glow of him seemingly brighter now than it had been a mere couple of hours ago, making him seem all the more ethereal. 

“When you mentioned a walk, I did not expect to be breaking any rules by trespassing after hours,” he murmurs, approaching the gate and reaching out to wrap his fingers around the bars, somehow enticed by the sight that Konoha makes. 

“Oh?” Konoha quips in return, rose-petal lips turned up, twin sunrises staring back at hazel in challenge, “Where’s your adventurous side, sir vampire? Do not tell me you’ve lived this long by abiding _rules_ of all things…” 

Under normal circumstances, Semi would maybe bristle indignantly, try and snark something intelligent back. As it is though, the moon is full and shining above them in a cloudless sky and Konoha looks like the most tempting of treats like this, so he gives in and listens to his instincts, leaping cleanly over the gate and to the other side, pushing himself into Konoha’s space and trapping him against the bars, eyes glowing hungrily, enhanced senses both hearing and feeling the way the other’s breath catches as gold glows brighter as if in answer to Semi’s more primal side. 

Just as he realizes what he’s done and is coming back to his senses, eyes growing wide and readying himself to take a step back, already chiding himself for losing his cool, the words, “That’s better,” are breathed in the space between them, and Semi doesn’t have time to do anything more before a hand grabs his and Konoha starts leading them into the park proper. 

Semi follows, guilt rapidly subsiding in the face of Konoha’s obvious delight from his slip-up, reminding himself that this man, this _creature_ , is more powerful than he gives him credit for. 

Walking deeper into the park at a leisurely pace, Semi might be thankful for his ability to see clearly in the dark, though he doesn’t seem to need it all that much, for Konoha’s subtle glow is obvious now that they have left the street-lamps behind, leaving the moon as their only light-source, reflecting off of him, proof that he is anything but human. 

“Go ahead and ask,” Konoha hums, linking their fingers together. 

Semi doesn’t even hesitate, “You’re glowing…” 

“Mhm,” comes the hum of confirmation, warm and confident and Semi can almost feel the way it reverberates inside his own ribcage.

“How does no one notice…?” 

Konoha lets out a chuckle that has Semi momentarily short-circuiting, scrambling to get his instincts under control as the desire to bite take _claim_ gnaws at him from the sound.

“You don’t remember when we met?” Nature queries, sparkling sunsets locking with glowing hazel. 

Semi takes a moment to process the question, to remember their first meeting - hard to forget - recalling the memory that Konoha had managed to lock even him out with a barrier; that Semi had only been capable of confirming for himself that Konoha was anything but human after the other had lifted said barrier, the vampire’s mind constantly tugged elsewhere whenever he thought too hard about how _non-human_ Konoha appeared. 

Another chuckle leaves Konoha as the knowledge dawns on Semi that his other half most likely still has this barrier up, blocking anyone from truly seeing what’s right in front of them, vaguely wondering if he’s been included in this enchantment now in the same way his beloved’s werewolf and nymph friends are. 

Their leisurely stroll is cut short as Konoha stops in his tracks, prompting Semi to mimic him, looking to the other in question before it hits him. 

They’re not alone anymore. Several people are approaching them, and fast. Focusing, he can hear seven different heartbeats, and Semi forces himself to keep calm, even as every part of him screams at him to run, stay, _fight_. 

Konoha, beautiful, ethereal, amazing Konoha, squeezes their linked hands briefly, unknowingly centering Semi back in the present and helping him get his more… beastly side under control. 

“Follow my lead,” the being made of gold murmurs, turning so that they’re facing each other and leaning in to brush their noses together gently. 

The gentleness of the touch is more comforting than Semi had expected, planting him firmly in the moment with his beloved, focusing all his attention on the creature before him and easily shutting out the rest of the world. 

Until it forcefully makes it’s way into the moment that is.

“Hey!” comes the loud shout of a stranger, making Semi wince, ears too sensitive tonight for this amount of noise. 

Konoha flinches too, movements purposeful in a way Semi thinks only he can tell, and watches as his other half paints on a sheepish smile, turning to the strangers and stepping closer to Semi, pressing their sides together as if in an attempt to hide. 

“Ah, sorry… We were just trying to get a moment of quiet, we’ll leave now,” the blond says apologetically, taking a step away from the group - humans, his mind supplies, even as he tries to figure out how exactly they’d traced them - tugging Semi with him, the vampire doing his best to contain his glare. 

“Wait!” one of them shouts and Semi holds back another wince, halting as Konoha does, turning those gold irises on the one who spoke as Semi stays rigid, listening intently to their every move, ready to jump in at a moment’s notice if they so much as inch towards his beloved. 

_“Don’t,”_ echoes firmly in the confines of his mind, _“it’s what they want. If you hurt them they’ll have reason to chase you.”_

It’s logical, Semi thinks. That does not mean he likes it. Nor can he guarantee that he’ll stay put if they try anything. 

_“Trust me.”_

The words sound like a promise, like a spring meadow about to bloom, morning dew clinging deftly to blades of grass as delicate petals of all colours begin to show themselves for the first time. 

Semi can do nothing but comply, putting his blind trust in Konoha as the conversation continues. 

“The man with you isn’t human,” one of the intruders is saying, and Semi resists the urge to bristle, fighting every one of his instincts as he repeats Konoha’s words in his head like a mantra. 

“Oh?” Konoha utters, eyebrows raising, sheepish smile replaced with a frown, “Are you trying to prank us? If so, this isn’t very funny, everyone knows the paranormal doesn’t exist.”

 _“Liar,”_ Semi thinks, miraculously keeping his grin under control. 

_“Hush,”_ answers the teasing whisper in his mind.

“It does! This isn’t a prank, your life is in danger! That man is a _vampire_ ,” the way the word ‘vampire’ is spat like it’s something less than pleasant has Semi frowning. 

Not just humans, hunters then. That would explain how they’d tracked them, especially if they have werewolves under their control, forced into submission and locked into magically binding collars. 

With no small amount of relief, Semi thanks the full moon; their saving grace, making even forcefully tamed werewolves too dangerous to bring out on a hunt. 

Blithely, Semi hopes for their sakes that Komi never gets wind of this, as he’s learned that the werewolf doesn’t take kindly to his kind being 'tamed'.

“Fine. Suppose these creatures do exist,” Konoha huffs, releasing Semi’s hand in order to cross his arms over his chest, looking the part of the irritated young man interrupted during his secret getaway, “How can you even tell my boyfriend is a vampire?”

Maybe Semi preens at the word ‘boyfriend’, maybe he doesn’t. That’s not important right now. 

What _is_ important however is the man currently raising a wooden stake and pointing it at Semi. 

There’s no stopping the way his hackles rise at the sight, the urge to fight, to _protect_ , so strong it’s a wonder he’s keeping still. 

“See!” one of them accuses, hand trembling as it points at him, “Look at his reaction! He’s definitely a vampire!” 

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t have a similar reaction if someone pointed a weapon at you?” Konoha quips, voice low, cold and foreign. 

The temperature around them seems to drop several degrees, and the humans all shiver as one. 

“B-but! He just- did you not feel that!? He’s using his powers! He’s hypnotizing you!” 

The snort that leaves Semi is loud and uncontrolled, unable to hold it in at the stupidity of that statement. If anyone’s doing any hypnotizing here it’s definitely not him, and Konoha has no need for such underhanded techniques when Semi would readily rip his own un-beating heart out for him. 

His is not the only amusement that echoes around the park though; Konoha too has laughed, a quiet chuckle that is nothing like the warm one Semi is used to, this one reminds him of freezing winter nights, and an unintentional shiver goes through him at the hidden power it contains. 

“That’s quite enough of this farce,” Konoha says primly, brushing invisible dirt off of himself before taking Semi’s hand once more, “We’ll be taking our leave now, don’t worry, we’ll stop trespassing.” 

And with that, he starts leading them away, much to Semi’s despair. 

_“There’s only seven of them,”_ he pleads. But Konoha shakes his head minutely, glowing gold eyes glancing at him. 

_“There’s another. It’s hidden among them, I can’t pinpoint it.”_

Now that is definitely a cause for concern, and has Semi a lot more on edge. If even Konoha can’t pinpoint it, can’t even tell what _it_ is, then he understands why his partner is in such a rush to leave. 

“Wait!” one of them shouts, and the loud noise grates on Semi’s frayed nerves, makes his teeth itch and hands clench as his nails elongate and dig into his palms. Konoha ignores them and keeps walking, so Semi follows, _“Trust me,”_ he’d said. So Semi does. 

“I said **wait**!” comes another shout, this one containing magic; an Order infused in the words, but Semi is too old for the words to affect him and Konoha is a being that even Semi had never imagined to exist, so the magic does nothing but ripple the air around them like a paper fan teasing a fire. 

Smugness invades Semi as he hears their hearts stutter as one, can almost taste the defeat in them, but it’s short lived as he feels something shoot towards him. Something definitely not human and most definitely full of killer-intent and he whirls, hackles raised and poised to fight. 

The fight doesn’t come though, for the creature slams to the ground before it can reach Semi as Konoha steps calmly in front of him. 

Suddenly, Semi’s lungs stop working, as do those of the humans around them. Time seems to slow down and come to a halt, the air surging with energy. 

If Konoha was glowing before, he’s now turned into a beacon, light emanating from him as the air around his very being trembles from the sheer power radiating out of him. 

Semi catches the way his eyes have turned to pure molten gold, no iris to be found anymore as Nature briefly glances down at the shape-shifter on the ground before returning his gaze to the hunters. 

“I suggest,” Konoha says quietly, voice commanding attention and obedience, an unnatural and alluring echo to his words, “that you leave us be,” he finishes, taking a step forward, the ground under his feet trembling minutely as he becomes the epicentre of an earthquake, threatening to grow and destroy everything in his wake. 

Gone are the warm whispers of wind in autumn leaves, and gone are the playful rivers of mid-spring. Here stands before them a creature so powerful no man can hope to fathom. 

Here stands a ruthless tornado, an unforgiving waterfall, pools of lava ready to devastate and ravage, to lay to ruin and leave only wasteland in it’s stead. 

The humans have fallen to their knees, eyes wide and disbelieving, and it’s all Semi can do to stay standing in the face of such raw unrestrained power, licking his lips at the sight of Konoha like this. 

His. He thinks. This being, all consuming and so powerful he’s turned into a small sun, is _his_. 

The shape shifter is cowering, begging and muttering incoherently, and Konoha leans down, outstretches a hand that has turned from menacing to gentle, much like he had reached out to Semi’s kalanchoe mere hours ago, takes the creature by the chin and tells them, in a voice so gentle and warm that Semi might find himself envious if he weren’t too busy being awestruck. 

“Go. You are free of these people, I will make sure of it.”

And with that the creature is letting out a sob of thanks, holding Konoha’s hand in between his briefly before scrambling away, disappearing into the night without a trace. Konoha watches it leave momentarily, a short beat passing until he turns his attention back to the humans, fury coating his words, menacing and dangerous as they echo in a haunting manner. 

Semi swallows, unable to keep his eyes off of him.

“If you are so bloodthirsty that you must attempt to hunt every one of us down, then so be it, bring war and misfortune upon yourselves by spilling the blood of innocents. But if I find that you have continued using my people without their consent, by using them like _animals_ in your petty battle, there will be dire consequences.” 

Konoha turns his back on them then, looking back to Semi who has never been so enraptured in all his two thousand years of existence. His beloved softens then, light around him diminishing as he calms, returning to his former self, thousands of sunsets finding their way back into gold eyes as the blistering lava bleeds out of them. Taking a step towards Semi, Konoha smiles, leans in and brushes their noses together, stealing what little air may have been left in any crevice of Semi’s being.

“Oh and,” Konoha starts again, gold glowing brightly and locking with red-tinged hazel, Semi’s instincts going wild, barely contained as he stares hungrily back at him, “know that this one is under my protection, and there is nothing you can do to reach him.” 

If Semi feels weak at the knees it is absolutely because Konoha’s dangerous aura is getting to him, and not at all because he’s trying not to swoon.

Seemingly done, Konoha takes Semi’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers, and takes a step forward. Leaves and grass and flowers and vines rise up to meet them and Semi blinks as he now stares at the front door of his home, the park and it's trespassers nowhere to be seen. 

“Sorry,” Konoha murmurs as he opens the door without even the use of the key, carefully dragging Semi in behind him, avoiding his gaze now, “I didn’t mean for you to see that side of me, especially not tonight when your senses are heightened and probably driving you mad. I’ll take my leave so you can have a breather…” he finishes, and Semi’s senses are invaded with chilly winter evenings and lonely trees, leaves abandoning them for the season. Konoha tries to release Semi’s hand, but Semi only squeezes in return, garnering himself a surprised look from the being he has the thrill of calling his own. 

“Akinori,” he gets out, breathless even as his lungs have yet to start functioning again, crowding into Konoha’s space. 

The rare use of his given name is enough of a shock for gold to lock with hazel eyes that glow almost luminescent in their intensity. 

“…Eita…” Konoha answers a moment later, tentative and almost shy, like a timid spring breeze, trying to cool without eliciting too many complaints. 

“Akinori,” Semi repeats as he forces air he doesn’t need but craves all the same into his lungs, “please, my love, let me- I need…” 

_”Read my mind,”_ he begs, unable to find the words to express himself. To get across to Nature how absolutely gone he is for him, how he would lay everything down for him if he so much as asked. How wrong he was to ever think Konoha would need Semi to protect him, how amazing the fraction of power he had just glimpsed had been. 

How ravenous it has left him, a craving stronger than ever before. No amount of distance can help him calm down, not anymore. He needs Konoha here or he will lose what little sanity he has left, driven mad with hunger. 

The way Konoha’s breath hitches and his cheeks colour is enough to satisfy Semi and let him know he has gotten at least some of his thoughts across, and he takes a step closer, almost stumbling as he does, dizzy with _desire need want._

“Please, let me kiss you,” he implores, pressing their foreheads together, pleading with his eyes, his mouth, every single part of himself, for Konoha to let him have him, to let him keep him. To assure him that ‘this side of him’ has done nothing to deter his affections, has strengthened them so much that Semi can’t breathe, can’t _think_ from their intensity. 

Fingers tangle in ash-blond hair as Konoha exhales slowly, eyes glowing as their breath mingles. 

Time slows as the world around them falls silent, Konoha trapping them in their own universe with not even a word of magic spoken, and all Semi can hear anymore is the wildly beating pulse of Nature, the way he breathes, loud and warm, power in each of his movements. 

Konoha speaks in a language that Semi does not know, has never heard before, but understands nonetheless as his voice takes on that surreal echo once more, and it’s all Semi can do to growl possessively in answer, gone wild as he lets instinct take over, speaking in his own vampiric tongue in response before they collide together in a mess of stars and glowing embers, of rushing rivers and wildfires, of power, hunger, and more importantly. 

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> if there's some stuff that's unclear... Good? You might want to re-read the previous two, and if anything still doesn't make sense... well. Maybe there'll be more of this universe One Day. 
> 
> In the meantime, come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda)


End file.
